When inserting images into a document, a person can choose the image based on a number of aesthetic factors. One such factor is color harmony, which refers to a given relationship between colors. The color harmony provides a repeatable guideline or rule through which an image can be chosen based on the relationship between the color(s) of the image and the color(s) of the surrounding document.
Given a pool of images, a person will typically browse through each image and manually determine which images best match a given color harmony. When, for example, the image pool is large, the task of choosing an image can be tedious, time-consuming, and subject to human error. For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.